It is known to design multi-arm clothes stands provided for demonstration purposes in shops in such a way that all the articles of clothing suspended on such clothes stands are easily accessible and can conveniently be extracted from a row of clothes and inserted into this again. It is also known, for the purpose of space-saving display of articles of clothing, to suspend these on carrying arms which start from a central supporting column and project essentially radially from this. A disadvantage of this is that in such stands a relatively large surface region of only the foremost article of clothing is usually visible whilst only a narrow sleeve of side portion of the articles of clothing hanging behind it can be seen. Consequently, it is difficult to make a rapid judgment of color or cut to gain a rough idea without swinging out the article of clothing.
Clothes stands of the type with a central column are also known, and although these permit staggered hanging of articles of clothing on clothes hangers, the carrying arms themselves are arranged staggered or extend obliquely. In the latter case, it is possible to influence to a certain extent the pivoting position of the clothes hanger in relation to the longitudinal axis of the carrying arm, but the pivoting which occurs automatically depends both on the inclination of the carrying arm to the column axis and on the cross-sectional shape and the surface quality of the carrying arm.